1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a display device and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device of the related art can display three-dimensional images.
A flat panel display device of the related art is free from spatial constraints since it has a low-weight and a slim body compared to a Cathode Ray Tube (CRT). Further, the flat panel display device of the related art can display a large-screen image with a high image quality.
However, if the flat display device of the related art displays the same image for a long time, phosphors or luminous bodies of the corresponding area may deteriorate or be denatured. When another image is displayed after such deterioration or denaturalization occurs, the screen is damaged, resulting in a ghost. The ghost may lower the quality of an image that is displayed on the screen.